Midnight Hot Tub
by kingdomheartslover13
Summary: Feeling sad and lonely that his boyfriend hasn't called him, Zexion decides to take a walk in the snow. So how did he end up in a hot tub with another man? warning yaoi don't like don't read you have been warned


Zexion had no idea how he had gotten into this mess. It was supposed to be a nice, quiet night at home. So how did it turn into a midnight skinny dipping scene in a hot tub?

~o.o~

It was like any other Saturday. Zexion had been woken up early by the constant nightmares he suffered whenever his bubbly blond boyfriend was way. So, Zexion had gotten his usual five hours of sleep and had begun the usual Saturday routine that he had since his boyfriend had left three months ago.

Pick up phone and check for texts from Demyx- none

Go take a shower

Check phone to see if Demyx had texted- none

Eat breakfast and watch to see if Dem texted. He didn't

By the time that Zexion had opened his Lexicon (a reference book that alphabetically lists words and their meanings, e.g. of an ancient language) he was ready to pull his indigo colored hair out. He was so frustrated. He didn't understand why Demyx hadn't texted him in the past three months. He needed to hear from his blond boy- toy otherwise he was going to have another one of his episodes. He tried to read but he couldn't focus; every few seconds he would glance at his phone praying, but knowing full well, that his boyfriend had not texted him.

After about an hour of just staring at his phone, trying to read, Zexion finally gave up and let the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and self pity finally engulf him. He knew that Demyx no longer loved him and that was why he hadn't texted him.

Feeling sad and very depressed Zexion decided to go outside for a walk to try to clear his head. Leaving his phone behind and putting on his black winter coat and boots, Zexion braved the snowing, bitter winter morning.

He walked around town for about three hours just trying to clear his head but all he could think about was Demyx. He thought about the boy's weird mulhawk hair style and the way his smile brightened up a room. He thought of his rosy lips and how they just melded so perfectly against Zexion's when they kissed. He thought of Demyx's beautiful voice and the way he sang to at a sold out concert but would only be looking at him when he sang.

Tears began to fall from Zexion's eyes as he thought of all the good times Demyx and he had. He couldn't stop the pitiful sob that escaped his lips as he fell to the cold wet snow. He just wanted to stay there forever and never get up. If he did, then, he would never have to feel the pain. Smiling softly through his tears Zexion slowly laid down on the ground and waited for death to take him.

The first thing that Zexion notice when he opened his eyes was the auctioning fact that he was in fact still alive. The second thing was that he was naked and the third was that he was sleeping next to him.

Slowly moving his frozen muscles, Zexion sat up and looked at the person sleeping next to him. He gasped as he recognized the messy head of the blond man next to him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend.

"What is he doing here? Why, is he here?"

"I'm here because I needed to make sure you were ok. Obviously I was right in thinking u weren't."

Zexion looked over at the sea-green eyes that were staring at him. Those beautiful eyes were full of so many emotions. Hurt, confusion, apology, and unconditional love. Seeing thoses eyes and knowing that his Demyx had come back for him, more tears began to fall from his eyes and a very unmanly sob escaped his throat.

The man next to him moved and grabbed Zexion and pulled him into a tight hold. He kissed him gently on the forehead, shushing and whispering softly.

"I'm sorry, Zexy," he whispered. "I know I should have called and I am so sorry but why? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Zexion buried his face in Demyx's chest, unable to answer his question. Demyx just sighed and gently rocked his boyfriend until he was able to answer his question.

After several minutes, Zexion was able to answer. Taking a large breath to stable his shaky voice Zexion finally began to answer.

"I-I thought u d-didn't love me anymore. I thought you had broken up with me."

After telling his lover his feelings, Zexion let new tears fall from his face again.

Demyx stared at his lover._ How could he believe that he didn't love him anymore? Yeah he hadn't called him in a while but how could Zexion believe that he didn't love him and want to kill himself?_

Staring at his lover, Demyx began to answer him.

"Zexion, I know I that I hadn't called in a while and I am sorry but I never NEVER didn't love you, ok? I was so busy and I knew that if I called or texted I would want to come home and have my dirty way with you. I know that I hurt you and I am sorry."

Swallowing Demyx took a deep breath and tried not to let the tears fall but it was inevitable that the tears would win out. He stared at his slated haired lover and began to kiss Zexion's tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

With a shaky voice, Zexion answered him. "It's ok, Demy. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that and it was so stupid and I'm sorry."

Giggling through his tears Demyx looked up at his lover.

"Look at us," he laughed. "Here we are both naked and crying our eyes out."

"Wait," Zexion exclaimed. "Why are you naked?"

Looking at his boyfriend's blushing face, Demyx couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Because, babe, they say that body heat is best shared naked and I needed to warm you up quickly."

Blushing, Zexion playfully shoved his boyfriend. Demyx laughed and kissed Zexion chastely on the lips.

"So, you are never going to try that again are you," Demyx questioned his boyfriend.

"No. Not as long as you call me every once in a while."

Nodding, Demyx swiftly picked up his boyfriend bridle style and quickly walked down stairs toward the couple's outdoor hot tub.

Laughing, Zexion kissed his boyfriend's neck and snuggled close. Braving the cold Demyx quickly put down Zexion to open the hot tub and then ushered the boy into the hot tub. Sitting in the warm water Zexion closed his eyes until he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips on his neck.

Kissing his boyfriend, Zexion softly whispered, "I love you, Demyx."

Laughing and kissing back, Demyx answered him, "I love you too, Zexy."

~0.0~

**Wow I haven't written in a while. I just had this sudden urge to write this story, but it somehow turned out sadder then I intended. **

**Anyway I wrote this for my girlfriend in honor of Valentine's Day and I hope you all review and have a wonder LOVE Day. Please review**


End file.
